Can't sleep tonight
by Ookathing
Summary: poor Sasuke can't seem to sleep so Narutokun is gonna help...


Naruto & Sasuke 

Ladies, I'm new so that should give you an excuse to forget what You were doing and read my Fan Fic! Please review it! I don't care if you have to lie to me but review it please!

Sasuke: Look Naruto there's some one more pathetic than you are.

Naruto: Sasuke shut up…

Oo-chan: Nani? You wanna die? I've already killed Sakura and Ino to get to you. I'll kill you faster than you can blink!

Sasuke: Heh, sure.

Naruto: whimper Sasuke don't temp the she demon…

Don't worry I kill him after the Fan Fic is done

Sasuke sat on the floor of the living of his mansion. Why can't I sleep? Damn it must've been that Naruto that ruined my sleep! He sat there staring at the ceiling, Where the hell is my phone I 'm calling that dobe! He ruined me now he's gonna pay!

Naruto banged his head on the table of his kitchen. His phone rang and he picked up the phone " This is Uzamaki? " ( Every body knows that he'd never answer his phone like that ) " Naruto don't even play stuipid like that, come over here and up lift this stupid curse." Naruto stared, What on earth is He talking about? I didn't place a curse on him... Well not this week that is... Naruto sighed," Sasuke -teme I can't even sleep why do you think I'm not having a fit..." He heard Sasuke suck his teeth , " Then come over to my house so we can resolve this problem if it wasn't you..." Naruto glared at the phone as if he was staring at the Uchiha, " You could at least admit that you can't sleep and need me to hold your hand you big jerk!" Sasuke rolled his eyes," What ever."

" 'Bout time Dobe." Naruto glared " What ever Teme." He started to remove his shoes and walking in to his team mates home. He looked aroud the clean house and found a seat in the living room. " So what do you plan on doing ? Because the usuals do seem to work right now." Sasuke sighed inwardly, Then decied to sit next to the nine tailed possed boy, " I can't sleep unless I have some with me in my room..." Naruto blinked, " Your creeping me out ... How was you sleeping before?" Sasuke blushed as he looked to the floor," I use to have this..." " This what Sasuke ?" Sasuke blushed harder ," ...A Teddy bear..." Naruto almost fell out of his seat in laughter.

Sasuke glared at the blonde as he laughed hard on the living room floor," Ass..." he immeditly stop and glared," Teddy man... any way what do I've got to do with your sleeping prob ?" Sauke blushed harder as began to reply," I... May be we could ... sat together and talked abuot crap that may be..." Naruto blushed ," Oh. I get it we'll bored of each other and get some sleep... So what do you what to talk about Sasuke?" Sasuke blinked" ..." Nuruto frowned as he heard his stomach growl, " Sorry, you got any thing to eat... I for got to eat before I got here... Hee." Sasuke stood, " Yeah, let me go and get you some thing..." Naruto smirked, " You have food? Know a days you look skinny enough to be mistakened for a piecew of a chicken bone!" Sasuke glared, " At lease I can fit in toa size 2 ya jackass!" Sasuke smirked as he saw the fox blush," Baka..."

Sasuke stared at the fox in disbelife as he globbered down 16 boxes of Ramen. He looked to the side embarassed that he stared rudely. Naruto stared at him for a while " Hey you don't like eating in fornt of other people huh?" Sasuke shook his head ," I ate dinner already so ... I'm full ... have you ever choked?" Naruto smirked " Hmmm... we'll therr was that one time at the noodle bar..." Sasuke stared at the the blonde as his voice seemed to change ... It was a voice that he thought Naruto never had..." Sasuke are you awake?" Sasuke blinked, "H-Hai... sorry." Naruto smiled at the raven haired Uchiha, " Blushing , eh? Are youthis easyly moved by me Uchiha you seem to be moved by me being here..." Sasuke blushed harder as stared off," Iie! Usratonkachi!" Naruto stood up and stood next to him,"I'd say you're adamn liar Uchiha..." Sasuke was startled that blonde had moved so fast next to him," I'd say that you ... needed me tonight not because you could'nt sleep... but for some thing else..." Sasuke felt the breathing of his blonde team mate. He blushed hard enough to be a tomato," You needed this Uchiha---"

Sasuke sat up as he caught breath, he sat up and felt some the sticky under neath him," Shit! Not again!" Sasuke blushed he thought back to that wet dream, " Naruto... Why can't I just say what the hell I need to say to you!"

owari!

Sauke: Eh?

Naruto: That was IT!

Ookami: NOO stupids! I have to think about the next chap so SHUT UP! So as I was gonna say to the viewer please reivew it or I'll have you know that you're making a new author cry as she sleeps at night!

Sasuke & Naruto: Yeah, get her to shut the hell up.

Ookami: WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!


End file.
